justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Take My Eyes Off You
"Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by The Sunhill Gang ''(covered by the ''Boys Town Gang)'' is featured on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]].'' Dancers 'Classic' Pink Girl *Pink dress cuffed around the neck *Banged bob haircut *Dark blue leather boots up to the knees. Yellow Girl *Yellow spaghetti-strap dress *Regular bob haircut *Pink platform shoes. 'Alternate' He's basically the left coach from [[The Final Countdown|''The Final Countdown]].'' Background 'Classic' Some colourful floating dots that bounce around. There's also lights that flash from the floor and a light in the ceiling. Those lights flash red, green, and blue. 'Alternate' The shape and style from the background in The Final Countdown. It has some of the floor lights from the original. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is 1 gold move for the classic mode: '''1. '''P2 brings your arms towards P1. P1 throws their arms to grab P2's arms. 'Alternate' There are 2 gold moves for the classic mode: '''1.' Blow a kiss using your right hand. 2. Throw both your arms in a big circle. CTMEOU GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (Classic) CTMEOU Alt GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (Alternate) CTMEOU Alt Gm2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (Alternate) Mashup This song has mashup which is exclusive to Wii U version. Dancers(No Repeats): *Marcia Baila (JD3) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Think (JD3) *TiK ToK (JD2) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Futebol Crazy (JD2) Trivia *There is an alternate mode that has the left dancer from The Final Countdown and the background from the same as that song. It is meant to be an unusual routine. Most of this wrestlers moves are quite feminine, so they would correspond better with the song. *This is the only time in Just Dance 4 that both the dancers have only have three colors each. *The second dancer looks similar to the one from Proud Mary. *There's an unlockable avatar that looks like the second dancer. To unlock it, the player has to get to level 1000 on the World Dance Floor, the highest level. *The song is also on Just Dance Wii U. *The MashUp has only seven different dancers. The only male dancer in it is the alternate dancer for the same song. **It's almost one of the lowest numbers of dancers from all mashups in game. Two other mashups with a lower number are I Like It and Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (both with six), but Istanbul's MashUp is unused in game. ** Also, this is one of the few MashUps with only one JD4 dancer, along with Maneater. Gallery JD4CantTakeMyEyes.jpg|Classic canttakemyeyesalternate.jpg|Alternate canttakemyeyes.jpg|Can't Take My Eyes Off You can't take my eyes off you jdwu.png|Appearance in Just Dance Wii U 69.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar 70.png|Alternate Just Dance 2015 Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:80's Category:Returning Dancers Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with no censored words Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Solo Males Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015